cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Madsen
Michael Madsen (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''The Natural (1984) 'Bump' Bailey: Accidentally killed when he runs into the stadium wall at high speed while trying to catch a fly ball; we see him crash through the wall, followed by a newsreel report announcing his death. *Kill Me Again (1989) Miller: Killed in an explosion when he drives into a propane tank while fleeing the police. (''Thanks to Eric and Scott) *''Reservoir Dogs (1992) 'Mr. Blonde' Vega: Shot several times in the chest by Tim Roth in the warehouse, just as Michael is about to set Kirk Baltz on fire. (''Thanks to Tal) *''The Getaway (1994) Travis: Shot in the stomach with a shotgun by Alec Baldwin in an elevator as they both struggle over the firearm, with Alec then shooting out the cables causing the elevator to crash. (''Thanks to Gary) *''The Last Days of Frankie the Fly (1997) Sal: Shot repeatedly by Dennis Hopper. (''Thanks to Gary) *''Rough Draft'' (''Diary of a Serial Killer'') (1998)' Haynes: Slashed and stabbed to death by Arnold Vosloo. His body is later seen when police discover him slumped in his car. *''Supreme Sanction (1999) Dalton: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by Kristy Swanson; we only see him look round in the sniper scope, with the scene ending as Swanson fires. *High Noon (2000) Miller: Shot to death by Tom Skerritt. *Luck of the Draw (2000) Zippo: Shot in the head by Ice-T. (''Thanks to Gary and ND) *'''''L.A.P.D.: To Protect and to Serve (2001) [Lt. Alexander]: Shot to death by Steve Bacic after Michael shoots Marc Singer. *''Frankenstein (2004) 'Harker: Impaled onto some iron poles - having been thrown through a glass window leaving shards stuck in his body - after Vincent Perez throws him off a high story platform. His body is later seen when Parker Posey and Adam Goldberg go to inspect him. *Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004)' a.k.a. 'Sidewinder': Bitten by a black mamba that Daryl Hannah had hidden in a suitcase full of money. (''Thanks to Germboygel) *''BloodRayne (2005) Vladmir: Stabbed in the stomach by Ben Kingsley at the end of a fight with vampires. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) Maugrim: Providing the voice of a wolf (CGI animated), he is impaled on William Moseley's sword when he lunges at William. (''Thanks to ND) **''Living and Dying (2007) Lind: Shot by police officers after he goes mad and shoots an officer after an argument with Arnold Vosloo. *Crash N Burn (2007) Scaillo: Shot repeatedly by a gang banger as Michael tries to shoot Erik Palladino. *Hell Ride (2008) 'Gent: Killed by Larry Bishop or one of his cohorts. *House (2008) 'Man/Fake Officer Lawdale: Destroyed by Allana Bale's powers aided by Reynaldo Rosales and Hedi Dippold. *The Bleeding (2009) Roy: Killed by Vinnie Jones or one of his cohorts. *The Killing Jar (2010)'' Doe: Throat slashed by Amber Benson. Video Game Deaths *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' (2003) [''Rafferty']'': Shot in the chest by Gary Oldman when Michael leaps in front of a shot that was intended for Russell Wong in one ending of the game. (Michael survives in the game's other endings.) *Yakuza' '(2005) 'Shimano: Shot to death by Kenji Nomura after Michael throws a grenade at Debi Derryberry and Roger L. Jackson. *'''Reservoir Dogs (2006) Blonde: Shot to death by Scott Menville in a warehouse. (See also Michael's death in the film version.) *''Dishonored'' (2012) Daud: Throat slit and flung over the edge of a building, should the player take the option of killing him; Michael survives the game if the player chooses to spare his life. *''The Walking Dead: In Harms Way ''(2014) "Bill" Carver: Bludgeoned to death with a crowbar by Gavin Hammon as Melissa Hutchison and Shay Moore look on. TV Deaths *''Hawaii Five-0:Na hala a ka makua (2014)'' Parish: Shot by Matthew Glave. Notable Connections Brother of Virginia Madsen Ex-Mr. Georganne LaPiere Madsen, Michael Category:1958 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Category:Death scenes by shooting Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael